Mangetsu no Aoi
by Clarione
Summary: Exchange fic with fuyu no yukishiro./"Aku bertanya-tanya sepanjang waktu, siapa kekasihku sebenarnya, mengapa ia hanya muncul saat purnama..."/"Bagaimana jika aku ini seorang Youkai?" AU. Ficlet. SasuHina. Ajisai Rie change penname


Sebagai seorang murid Miko, Hyuuga Hinata selalu akrab dengan malam, berpatroli mengelilingi kuil sebelum jam tidurnya tiba, kemudian berdo'a untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari itu kepada _Tsuki_-_yomi_, Sang Dewa Bulan. Tetapi malam seperti saat ini sangatlah berbeda, ketika bulan bersinar penuh, dan ada yang menunggunya di tepi danau. Ia terburu-buru melintasi rumpun bambu, berhati-hati agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Dan masih, ia selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda itu hanya muncul saat bulan purnama, sedangkan sosoknya selalu menghantuinya setiap hari. Masih bertanya-tanya saat rumpun terakhir tersibak, dan seorang pemuda berpakaian sutera perak tersenyum kepadanya di pinggiran danau, bernuansa kebiruan di bawah paparan cahaya bulan. Tubuhnya gemetaran sementara hatinya disengat kerinduan yang menyesakkan. Lalu inilah ia sekarang, menghambur seperti seorang gila, gila akan sosok pemuda di hadapannya—

—Gila karena cinta...

.

.

.

_**Mangetsu no Aoi,**_

_**A Short SasuHina story, in exchange with fuyu no yukishiro,**_

_**All the characters are 'stolen' from Masashi Kishimoto, and i take no commercial thing of it, **_

_**Warning: Ficlet, AU, Historical Romance, OOC, SasuHina...**_

.

.

.

Terhitung sebagai purnama ke empat di musim semi kali ini, dan saat ini pun pemuda itu masih terlihat semempesona sebelumnya, putih dan pucat, dan Hinata selalu menyukai bagaimana tekstur rambut hitam kebiruan itu di permukaan kulitnya ketika ia menyusupkan jari-jarinya di helaian-helaian halus itu. Mata sekelam granit, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kesejukan yang dipancarkan dari tatapannya yang dalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata memanggil, kala mereka berbaring berhadap-hadapan di atas bantalan rumput, di antara pepohonan sakura, saling menikmati raut wajah masing-masing. "Kali ini seberapa lama kau akan tinggal?"

"Hn," Pemuda itu terlihat menarik seulas senyuman samar sebelum menjawab, "Hingga bulan malam ini habis."

Hinata mendesah kecewa, ia menurunkan tatapannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku-buku jari tangannya yang memutih. "Sama seperti sebelumnya."

Mengerti kegusaran yang sedang Hinata alami, pemuda itu bangkit. "Mau menemaniku berjalan mengelilingi danau, _Koishi?"_

Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian meraih uluran lengan kekasihnya, bangkit perlahan ketika pemuda itu menariknya dengan lembut.

.

.

"Apakah kau masih penasaran tentang diriku?"

Hinata mendongak, kemudian mendapati bahwa kekasihnya kini tengah menatapnya dengan ketertarikan yang mampu membuatnya menghangat. Ia yakin pipinya tengah bersemu saat ini. "Tentang siapa kau?" ia balik bertanya. "Aku bertanya-tanya sepanjang waktu, siapa kekasihku sebenarnya, mengapa ia hanya muncul pada saat purnama..."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" kekasihnya mendesak. "Bagaimana jika aku ini seorang _Youkai?"_

Hinata terkekeh geli. "Aku bisa tahu, sejak awal, jika kau adalah seorang _Youkai_. Kau tidak berbau seperti _Youkai_..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Tetapi aku pun bukan manusia, Hinata..."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Dan kau tidak keberatan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Siapa pun kau, aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-_kun_, walaupun aku tahu itu bukan nama sejatimu."

"Benar," Pemuda itu menarik Hinata lebih dekat ke tubuhnya, merangkulnya erat. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia menyentuh lengkungan alis Hinata dengan ujung telunjuknya, mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Tidak ada yang kucintai di dunia, melebihi rasa cintaku kepadamu." Usapannya turun, menelusuri lengkung wajah Hinata dari tulang pipi hingga garis rahang. Hingga ia menghentikan jemarinya di sudut bibir Hinata, merasakan bagaimana gadis itu bergetar, kemudian memejamkan mata. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun..."

Kemudian mereka berakhir dalam penyatuan yang di saksikan rembulan. Bagaimana mereka saling menyentuh dengan penuh kasih, mengatakan semua perasaan mereka dalam setiap kecupan, setiap sentuhan, setiap nama yang mereka sebutkan seiring gejolak manis yang bangkit dalam tubuh masing-masing. Mereka saling mencintai.

.

.

"Hampir fajar," Hinata berkata lirih, ketika perjalanan mereka berakhir dan kembali ke sisi danau semula, sama-sama menatap permukaan hamparan air di hadapan mereka dalam diam. "Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Pemuda itu menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata, kemudian menautkan jari-jarinya di ruas lengan Hinata yang cantik. "Tetapi waktu juga berputar, _Koishi_... aku akan kembali."

Gadis berambut keunguan itu tersenyum. "Aku tahu." Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan teduh. "Kau akan kembali."

Kemudian terdengar genta lonceng, dan Hinata tahu, ia harus kembali ke kuil. "Sampai jumpa, _Koibito_," ia mengecup rahang kekasihnya sekilas. "Rindukan aku, seperti aku merindukan dirimu."

Hinata berlalu.

Pemuda itu memerhatikan Hinata hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik tetumbuhan bambu, masih menatap ke arah yang sama ketika satu persatu helaian sakura jatuh menerpanya. Angin membuat jejatuhan kelopak itu berputar dan berpusar, membentuk sebuah arus yang melayang-layang di atas kepalanya. Hingga satu persatu mereka berkumpul, mengambang di atas danau. Perlahan, kelopak-kelopak itu menjelma menjadi sosok bersutera putih. Seorang wanita muncul, melayang diatas danau. Helaian panjang berwarna merah mudanya berkibar, juga ujung-ujung sutera yang ia kenakan. Seluruh tubuhnya bersinar. Ia membuka mata, menampakan sepasang permata hijau yang tertanam indah di bola matanya.

"Haru," Pemuda itu berkata, tersenyum kepada sosok cantik di hadapannya. "Senang melihatmu, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menemuiku juga."

_Ini malam terakhirku di dunia fana_, suara yang melantun di telinga Sasuke berdenting lembut, dan sosok itu sama sekali tidak membuka kedua belah bibirnya. _Musim semi hampir berakhir, tugasku telah usai. Dan bukankah tugasmu juga telah usai, _Tsuki_-_yomi?

Pemuda itu mengangkat pandangannya, menatap rembulan yang hampir kehilangan cahayanya saat perlahan-lahan langit menjadi terang. "Kau benar, Haru no Sakura, tugasku telah usai..."

Sosok itu tersenyum. _Kau tahu rembulan mempunyai perputarannya sendiri, seperti musim semi, kau akan menemui gadis itu lagi, seperti janjimu, di purnama berikutnya kau bisa kembali. Ia akan menunggumu seperti biasanya, gadis yang cantik..."_

"Kau tidak tahu betapa lamanya itu, aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya hingga purnama berikutnya datang, aku bahkan sudah merindukannya..." timpal Pemuda itu lirih.

Haru no Sakura, Sang Dewi Musim Semi tersenyum semakin lebar. _Betapa cinta mampu membuatmu bertingkah seperti seorang fana, Dewa Bulan_. Sosoknya mengabur, kemudian hanya menyisakan berkas-berkas cahaya sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang. _Sampai jumpa di purnama musim semi berikutnya._

Pemuda itu menangkap salah satu kelopak yang menebar setelah kepergian Haru no Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. "Kau tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang bisa ditimbulkan cinta," katanya. Sebelum sekujur tubuhnya bersinar dengan cahaya keperakan. "Aku akan kembali, Hinata."

Bersamaan dengan segaris sinar perak di cakrawala, pemuda itu menghilang, mengembalikan eksistensinya ke langit—ke bulan, di mana dirinya berasal. Dan benar, purnama akan datang kembali, di perputaran berikutnya.

.

.

Owari

.

.

A/N: SasuHina pertama saya, maaf kalau absurd Dx... dan ini juga fic hasil exchange saya dengan fuyu no yukishiro, maaf kalo jelek, ya, Fuyu-chan :'(

Mind to give me some reviews, Minna?


End file.
